


Nightshifter

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, Brotherly Bonding, Character Death, Episode: s02e12 Nightshifter, Gen, Guns, Mpreg, Pain, Pregnancy, Season/Series 02, Shapeshifting, Twins, graphic birth, labor, sam!mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the episode Nighshifter but instead Sam is nine months pregnant, thanks to a witch, and going into labor during the case. This story is Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightshifter

*Sam is nine months pregnant thanks to a vengeful witch. Sam and Dean are in the Impala. Sam is in the passenger seat reading the paper.*

SAM  
Hey, listen to this: “Women robs local jewelry store and then kills herself in the bathtub.” Now does that sound normal to you?

DEAN  
Not one bit.

SAM  
Exactly, might be our kind of thing. We should check it out. 

DEAN  
What are you out of your mind? No.

SAM  
Why not?

DEAN  
Are you kidding me? Look at yourself, you could drop at any minute and you want to go on a hunt? No. It’s not safe. You should be at home knitting booties or something.

*Sam rolls his eyes.*

SAM  
Dean I’m fine. I won’t involve myself in any of the action or heavy lifting just the interview process and what not.

DEAN  
I don’t like this.

SAM  
These people need our help Dean.

DEAN  
No they don’t we can call another hunter.

SAM  
The hunt is in Milwaukee, which is like, 20 miles away. We’re probably the closest ones. 

DEAN  
What happens if you go in labor during the hunt? Like what if the stress of the hunt gets to you and the baby wants out.

*Sam throws his head back in frustration*

SAM  
Then I won’t get stressed.

DEAN  
Why is this hunt so important to you anyway?

SAM  
Because, this is it for me. This is probably my last hunt. Once this baby comes out I’m done with hunting.

DEAN  
So this is like your last hurrah? 

SAM  
Basically.

*Dean sighs in defeat.*

DEAN  
All right fine, but its my job as your big brother to protect you and my niece or nephew so when I say its gotten dangerous, you wait in the car, do you understand me?

SAM  
Yeah I got it.

DEAN  
And if you feel the slightest of pain that could be a sign of labor you tell me and we’ll get the hell out of doge. Got it?

*Sam rolls his eyes.*

SAM  
Got it.

 

SCENE 2  
*Sam and Dean are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and posing as FBI agents at a jewelry store. The store clerk Frannie comes from the back room, behind the counter.*

FRANNIE  
So what’s it like, being an FBI guy?

DEAN  
Well, it’s dangerous and the secrets we gotta keep, oh God, the secrets, but mostly its lonely.

FRANNIE  
I so know what you mean.

DEAN  
Yeah.

*The Jewelry Store Manager (JSM) walks over to a heavily pregnant Sam. He’s nine months pregnant.*

JSM  
Helena was our head buyer. She was family, you know? She said it herself, every year at the Christmas party. She said we were the only family she had.

SAM  
So there were never any signs that she’d do something like this.

JSM  
No, I still can’t believe it, even now. That night, Helena came back to the store after closing, cleaned out all of the display cases and the safe. Edgar, our night watchman, he caught her in the act. He didn’t know what to do. He’d known her for years. He called me at home.

SAM  
And that’s when she took his gun?

JSM  
She shot him in the face. I heard him die over the phone.

SAM  
Any idea what her motive could’ve been?

JSM  
What motive? It makes no sense. Why steal all those diamonds, all that jewelry, then what, just dump it somewhere? Just hide it and go home and-

DEAN  
She killed herself?

FRANNIE  
Well the cops said she dropped a hairdryer in the bath and fried herself. They should know right?

DEAN  
Yeah. Well thanks Frannie. Think that’s all I need.

FRANNIE  
Really? I mean, because I’ve got more. You know if you wanted to interview me…sometime in, private?

DEAN  
Yeah. Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. You’re a true patriot, you really are. Why don’t you write your number down there for me that’ll be good.

SAM  
So you never saw the security camera footage yourself then?

JSM  
No. the police, they took all the tapes first thing.

*Dean is approaching.*

DEAN  
Of course they did.

*Dean waves Frannie’s number at Sam.*

SCENE 3  
*Sam and Dean pull up to a house in the Impala.*

DEAN  
So how are you feeling because you looked kind of tired. 

SAM  
You try being pregnant. You’ll look tired too. Dude I’m fine. Anyway, look at your file this is it.

DEAN  
Friggen cops.

Sam  
They’re just doing their job Dean.

DEAN  
No, they’re doing our job; only they don’t know it, so they suck at it.

*They both get are getting out of their car and walk to the house.*

Talk to me about his bank.

SAM  
Milwaukee National Trust, it was hit about a month ago.

DEAN  
Same M.O. as the jewelry store?

SAM  
Yep, inside job, long time employee. The never – in – a – million – years type. Dude robs the bank, then goes home and supposedly commits suicide.

DEAN  
And this guy Reznick, he was the security guard on duty?

SAM  
Yeah, he was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place.

DEAN  
Oh my God.

SAM  
Yeah.

*Sam knocks on the front door.*

Mr. Reznick? Ronald Reznick?

*A bright security light turns on and they shield their eyes.*

DEAN  
Son of a-

*A young man comes in the doorway.*

SAM  
FBI, Mr. Reznick.

RONALD  
Let me see the badge.

*Sam and Dean slap their FBI badges against the glass door.*

I already gave my statement to the police.

DEAN  
Yeah, listen Ronald, just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on.

RONALD  
You read it?

DEAN  
Sure did.

RONALD  
Come to listen to what I gotta say?

DEAN  
That’s why we’re here.

RONALD  
Well, come on in.

*Ronald opens the door for Sam and Dean and looks at Sam strangely. He then leads them into a narrowed hallway to a cluttered room. The walls covered with alien photos and conspiracy Theory paraphernalia.*

None of the cops ever called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on. They all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust okay that I guarantee. See me and Juan were friends. He used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we’d play cards.

SAM  
So you let him into the bank that night, after hours.

RONALD  
The thing I let into the bank…wasn’t Juan. I mean it had his face, but it wasn’t his face. Every detail was perfect but too perfect, you know? Like if a doll maker made it like, if I was talking to a big Juan doll.

SAM  
A “Juan Doll?”

RONOLD  
Look, this wasn’t the only time this happened okay?

*Ronald hands Sam a file folder.*

And the cops and your guys, I mean, you just wont see it.

*Sam opens the file to find newspaper clippings of the jewelry case.*

Both crimes were pulled by the same thing.

SAM  
And what’s that Mr. Reznick?

*Ronald holds up a science magazine with a robot on the front and the headline reading: “Birth of a Cybermen”*

RONALD  
The Chinese been working on them for years and the Russians before that. Part man, part machine. Like the Terminator but the kind that can change itself. Make itself look like other people.

DEAN  
Like the one from T-2?

RONALD  
Exactly! See, so not just a robot. More of a “mandroid”

SAM  
A mandroid? 

DEAN  
What makes you so sure about this Ronald?

*Ronald holds up his finger smiling wildly. He then inserts a VHS tape labeled “M.N.T. Camera 4-Juan” into a player.*

RONALD  
See I made copies of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them they’d be buried. Here now watch.

*Ronald pauses the tape on Juan whose eyes are glowing.*

You see, he’s got the laser eyes. Cops said it was some kind of reflected light. Some kind of “camera flare”. Okay? Ain’t no damn camera flare. They say I’m a post trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me? It don’t matter. The mandroid is still out there. The law won’t hunt this thing down…I’ll do it myself. You see, this thing, it kills the real person. Makes it look like a suicide. Then it, sort of like morphs into that person. Cases the job for a while till it knows the case is fat, then it finds its opening. Now these robberies, they’re grouped together. So I figure…the mandroid is holed up in the middle. Underground maybe, I don’t know. Maybe that’s where it recharges its mandroid batteries.

SAM  
Okay. 

*Sam slowly stands up with his hand on his back steadying himself*

I want you to listen very carefully. Because I’m about to tell you the Gods honest truth about all of this. There’s no such thing as mandroid. There’s nothing evil or inhuman going on out there. Its just people. Nothing else, you understand?

RONLALD  
The laser eyes-

SAM  
Just a camera flare Mr. Reznick. See I know you don’t want to believe this but your friend Juan robbed the bank and that’s it.

RONALD  
Get out my house! Now!

SAM  
Sure, first things first.

SCENE 4  
*Sam and Dean are in their motel room. They are dressed in ordinary clothing. Sam is on his laptop and Dean is tracing the outline of the Milwaukee sewer path.*

DEAN  
Man, that has got to be the kicker straight up. You tell that poor son of a bitch – what did you say? Remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation? That’s messed up.

SAM  
What are you pissed at me or something?

DEAN  
No I just think its creepy how good of a fed you are. I mean come on we could’ve at least thrown the guy a bone. He did pretty good legwork here.

SAM  
Mandroid?

DEAN  
Except the mandroid part. I liked him. He’s not that different from you and me. Well at least me since your kind of pregnant. People think we’re crazy.

SAM  
Honestly I just wanted to get out there. It was probably just my hormones at their worst. But he’s not a hunter Dean. He’s just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing he’d get torn apart. Better stay in the dark and stay alive.

DEAN  
Yeah I guess.

*Dean places tracing paper over the map and starts marking it with a red pen as Sam pauses the tape on the flaring eyes.*

SAM  
Shapeshifter. Just like back in St. Louis. Same real retinal reaction to video.

DEAN  
Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those fricken things.

SAM  
You think I don’t?

DEAN  
Yeah, well, one didn’t turn into you and frame you for murder.

SAM  
Well, look, if this shifter’s anything like the one we killed in Missouri-

DEAN  
Then Ronald’s right. All right they like to lair up underground, preferably the sewer. All the robberies have been connected so far right? To the sewer main layout.

SAM  
Right.

DEAN  
There’s one more back lined up on that same sewer main. 

SAM  
Right so tomorrow night we’ll disguise ourselves as security technicians and get a good look at the cameras.

DEAN  
Wait what? No way. I’m not letting you go anywhere near that bank.

SAM  
You said I couldn’t fight, you said nothing about looking at security footage. 

DEAN  
I don’t think you understand the severity of all of this. You are nine month pregnant Sam. Do you get that?

SAM  
Yeah I do.

DEAN  
Ok good, so that settles it, you’re staying here.

SAM  
I never said I’d stay here. I’ll make a deal with you. I won’t leave the security room. I wont be involved in anything but watching the monitors. Please Dean.

*Dean sighs.*

DEAN  
Fine…Again I don’t like this. But the MINUETE something goes wrong or you feel something you have to tell me and we’ll get you out there.

*Sam smiles.*

SAM  
Ok.

SCENE 5  
*Dean is in the bathroom of the motel and Sam is packing up their things for their hunt. He grabs a gun and puts it in his duffle bag. He turns around to grab some bullets when he feels a pain in the side of his stomach. He grimaces and realizes that his stomach got hard. He tries to rub it to calm it ease the pain. He breathes slowly. Dean walks out of the bathroom.*

DEAN  
You okay?

*Sam turns around.*

SAM  
What? Yeah I’m fine let’s head out. 

*Sam and Dean are at Milwaukee National Trust Bank. They are now uniformed as technicians and a security guard leads them down the main hall.*

GUARD  
We haven’t had any flags go up on our system yet.

SAM  
No, this is a glitch in the overall grid. Just wanna make sure the branch monitors are kosher.

GUARD  
Better to be safe than sorry, I guess.

DEAN  
That’s the plan.

*The guard opens the door to an observation room with several screens showing security footage.*

GUARD  
All righty. You guys need anything else?

SAM  
Oh, no, we’ll be in and out before you know it. Just a routine check.

GUARD  
Okey-dokey

*The guard leaves the room.*

DEAN  
I like him. He says “okey-dokey”

SAM  
What if he’s the shifter?

DEAN  
Well, then we follow him home and put a silver bullet through his chest plate.

*They sit down to watch the monitors.*

Okay got any popcorn.

SCENE 6  
*Time goes by and they are still reviewing the screens. The guards eyes are normal.*

DEAN  
Well, looks like Mr. Okey-Dokey is…okey dokey.

SAM  
Maybe we jumped the gun on this, Dean. We don’t even know what’s here. Maybe we should just go back to the sewers and….and….

*Dean zooms in an attractive employee bending over.*

SAM  
Dean we’re supposed to be looking for eyes.

DEAN  
I was getting there.

SAM  
Oh yeah?

DEAN  
Taking care of your pregnant ass has made my sex life incredibly dull so sue me.

SAM  
Whatever.

DEAN  
Wait a minute. 

*On another screen a middle-aged man turns toward the camera and his eyes flare.*

Hello freak.

SAM  
Got him.

*Sam heads for the door. Dean still seated grabs his shirt to stop him.*

DEAN  
Hey! Where do you think you’re going?

SAM  
Dean we don’t have time to talk about this.

DEAN  
We’ll make time! You said to me you would look at the camera and nothing else! Now get your ass back in here.

*Sam sighs and walks back in. He narrows his eyes on the monitor.*

SAM  
What’s that?

*Dean turns around to look at the monitor. He see’s Ronald breaking into the bank.*

DEAN  
Hello Ronald. We need to get you out of here.

SCENE 7  
*Sam and Dean walk down the hallway towards the hall. A few people brush past them, running the other way.*

DEAN  
And you said it wouldn’t get complicated.

SAM  
I didn’t know this was gonna happen, Dean.

DEAN  
Yeah well let me to the talking I don’t think he likes you very much Agent Johnson

*Ronald is holding a key.*

RONALD  
Now there’s only one way in or out of here, and I chained it up. So nobody’s leaving, do you understand?

*Dean and Sam enter the main Bank Hall.*

DEAN  
Hey, buddy. Now why don’t you calm down? Just calm down.

RONALD  
What the-? You. Get on the floor now.

DEAN  
Okay we’re doing just that.

*Sam and Dean kneel on the floor.*

Just don’t shoot anybody especially us.

RONALD  
I knew it. As soon as you two left. You ain’t FBI. Who are you? Who are you working for? the men in Black? You working for the mandroid?

SAM  
We’re not working for the mandroid!

RONALD  
You shut up I aint talking to you, I don’t like you!

SAM  
Fair enough.

*To one of the hostages*

RONALD  
Get over there, frisk them down, make sure they got no weapons. Go!

*A middle aged black man frisks Sam and Dean and finds a knife on Dean.*

Now what do we have here?

*To Sam*

DEAN  
I’m not just gonna walk in here naked.

*Ronald takes the knife.*

RONALD  
Get back there.

*Ronald drops the knife in a deposit box.*

DEAN  
No, no, no, no! We know you don’t want to hurt anybody but that’s exactly what’s gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around. Now why don’ you let these people go?

RONALD  
No! I already told you…if nobody’s gonna stop this thing then I gotta do it myself.

DEAN  
Hey we believe you. That’s why we’re here.

RONALD  
You don’t believe me. Nobody believes me. How could they?

DEAN  
Come here.

RONALD  
What? No.

DEAN  
You’re holding the gun, boss, you’re calling the shots I just want to tell you something. Come here.

*Ronald approaches cautiously and Dean leans in.*

It’s the bank manager.

RONALD  
What?

DEAN  
Why do you think we got these getups? Huh? We’ve been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manger. We saw his eyes.

RONALD  
His laser eyes?

DEAN  
Yes. No. No! Look we’re running out of time okay? We’ve got to find hum before he changes into something else.

RONALD  
Like I’m gonna listen to you, you’re a damn liar.

*Dean stands cautiously with his hands in the air. Ronald cocks his gun at him.*

I’ll shoot you get down!

*Sam touches his stomach as a form of protection.*

DEAN  
Take me. Take me as a hostage. But we gotta act fast because the longer we just sit here, the more time he has to change. Look at me man. I believe you. You’re not crazy. They’re really is something inside this bank.

RONALD  
All right. You come with me, but everyone else gets inside the vault.

SCENE 8  
*Ronald rushes everyone into the vault including Sam.*

RONALD  
Come on move, move! Move. Move.

*Talking to Dean.*

And you lock it up.

*Dean starts to shut the vault door.*

DEAN  
It’s okay everyone. Just stay cool.

*Dean looks over at Sam.*

You’re going to be ok.

*Sam nods and Dean shuts the door. A young red head, Sherry, stares at him.*

SHERRY  
Who is that man?

SAM  
He’s my brother.

SHERRY  
He’s so brave.

*Sam rolls his eyes and then feels another sharp in his stomach. He realizes that they are contractions. Sam grimaces and once again puts his hand on his stomach and strokes it rhythmically.*

SAM  
Hurry up Dean.

SCENE 9  
*15 minuets pass by and Sam has already had 3 contractions. He’s trying his best to hide it from the other hostages in the vault but is struggling. Sherry walks over to Sam.*

SHERRY  
Has your brother always been so…wonderful? I mean staring down that gun. And the way he played right into that psycho’s crazy head telling him what he wanted to hear. I mean he’s like a real hero or something.

*Sam grits his teeth for he's going through a contraction.*

SAM  
Yeah. Yeah. 

*Dean opens the vault door and Sherry gets very excited.*

 

SHERRY  
Oh my god you saved us! You saved us!

DEAN  
Actually, I just found a few more. Come on everybody lets go.

*Sam stares at him in confusion as several more people, including the guard from earlier file into the vault.*

SHERRY  
What are you doing?

DEAN  
Sam? Look Ronald and I need to talk to you.

*Sam leaves the vault and Dean shuts the door. Ronald walks away.*

It shed its skin again. We don’t know when-It could be in the halls, in the vault.

SAM  
Great. You know Dean you are wanted by the police.

DEAN  
Yeah.

SAM  
So even if we do find this damn thing, how-

*Sam bends over in pain.*

DEAN  
Sam? Sammy? What’s wrong? Wait was that a-

*Still in pain.*

SAM  
Yeah it is.

DEAN  
Did this just start?

SAM  
Not exactly…I’ve been feeling them all day.

DEAN  
Are you kidding me?! You promised!

SAM  
I know and I’m sorry. I didn’t think this hunt would take this long.

DEAN  
Ok well we gotta get you outta here.

SAM  
How? The place is surrounded.

DEAN  
We can call an ambulance and get you to the nearest hospital.

SAM  
And then what? Get a doctor to deliver a baby from a man? No Dean, I’m not moving. 

DEAN  
Sam we gotta get you to Bobby’s or something because I don’t know how to deliver a baby from a woman yet alone you. You’re not gonna give birth in a damn bank. 

SAM  
I don’t think we have much of a choice.

*Ronald walks over to Sam and Dean.*

RONALD  
What’s going on?

DEAN  
We’ve hit a major speed bump.

RONALD  
But what about the shapeshifter?

DEAN  
Look the bank is surrounded by police. The monster’s not going anywhere.

*Sam has another contraction. His knees buckle and Dean catches him. He puts Sam’s arm around his neck and leads him to the floor with his back against the Bank Managers desk.*

RONALD  
What’s wrong with him?

DEAN  
Ok I don’t have to time to ease you into this. That’s my brother and he’s nine months pregnant and he’s in labor and we need to get him out of here fast.

RONALD  
But how?

DEAN  
It’s a long story but word to the wise; don’t piss off an already angry witch. Keep an eye on the hostages.

*Ronald goes over to vault and holds his gun to the hostages. Dean takes off his jacket and makes it into a pillow and puts it against Sam’s head to rest on.*

SAM  
Thanks.

DEAN  
Don’t mention it.

*Sam smiles but quickly fades when another contraction hits him. Dean kneels down next to him and throws out his hand so he can squeeze.*

SAM  
You should keep on eye on Ronald.

DEAN  
I’m not leaving you.

SAM  
I’m clearly not going anywhere Dean.

DEAN  
No! I’m done listening to you. Look where every one of your ideas have gotten you. I’m not leaving. Plus Ronald can handle himself.

*Ronald runs over to Sam and Dean.*

RONALD  
We have a problem.

*Sam looks to Dean*

SAM  
You were saying?

DEAN  
What’s wrong?

 

RONALD  
The security guard seems to be having a heart attack.

*The phone rings.*

DEAN  
I’ll answer the phone, Ronald you keep an eye on the security guard and Sam hang in there.

*Dean walks over to the ringing phone and answers it.*

DETECTIVE  
Can you tell me how many hostages this guy has taken?

DEAN  
Look one of the people could be having heart trouble. You need to send a paramedic. 

DECECTIVE  
Just stay calm, we’ll have you folks out of there-

DEAN  
Just send in a paramedic, okay? And don’t try anything else. Please. 

*Dean hangs up the phone and walks over to the hostage.*

No worries we’ve got a paramedic coming for you.

GUARD  
Thank you sir.

*Dean walks away and to himself.*

DEAN  
I just wish one was coming for us.

SCENE 10  
*Dean walks the Guard to the paramedics and locks the bank up again. Ronald is still looking after the hostages and Sam is still on the floor clutching his stomach in pain. Dean walks over to him and takes a knee.*

DEAN  
How far apart are your contractions?

SAM  
Not far enough. Did you get the guard out okay?

DEAN  
Yeah but I think some cameras out there got my mug.

SAM  
Oh that’s just great. What do we do?

DEAN  
And here I thought you had all the answers.

*Sam chuckles.*

SAM  
Smart-ass.

DEAN  
We could try to sneak in Bobby but that would be too risky.

SAM  
He’s too far away anyway. The way I look at it we have two options. Either get me to a hospital or someone in this bank is going to have to deliver this baby.

DEAN  
And we still have a shifter to worry about. Dammit. 

*Sam leans forward and grabs Dean’s hand.*

SAM  
Arghhhh! Holy crap.

DEAN  
It’s ok I’m here Sammy.

*Sam starts breathing heavily.*

Slow breathes okay? In through your nose and out through your mouth.

*Dean demonstrates and Sam copies him.*

Good.

*The contraction ends.*

I’ll be right back.

*Dean gets up and walks over to the hostages.*

Ok we’re having a medical emergency here. Does anybody know how to deliver a baby?

*One of the young adult female hostages raises her hand.*

What’s your name?

RACHEL  
Rachel. I was my sister’s midwife when she was pregnant. 

DEAN  
Great you’ll do fine.

RACHEL  
But if someone’s in labor shouldn’t we just call another paramedic for her?

DEAN  
We can’t really do that.

*Dean grabs her hand and walks over to where Sam is.*

RACHEL  
Um, what is this?

DEAN  
This is your new patient. But just for precautions…

*Dean takes out the silver letter opener and cuts her arm with it and doesn’t have a reaction.*

RACHEL  
OW! What the hell!

DEAN  
Sorry I just had to make sure.

RACHEL  
Make sure of what? That I bleed?

DEAN  
It’s a long story.

RACHEL  
Yeah well start with him. What’s his problem?

DEAN  
He’s pregnant and he’s in labor. I don’t have time with the whole “how did this happen” speech. It happened and now we need you to deliver the baby. Can you do this?

RACHEL  
But where is the baby coming out?

DEAN  
From what I understand down…there. Certain body parts were replaced if you catch my drift.

RACHEL  
I see.

*Dean kneels next to Sam.*

DEAN  
I’m gonna find the shifter.

SAM  
Wait you said you weren’t leaving me.

DEAN  
I know but if I’m going to protect you and this baby I have to find this son of a bitch and kill it. I’ll be back. Try to hold it in until I return ok?

SAM  
No promises.

*Dean pats Sam’s shoulder and signals Ronald to come with him.*

SCENE 11  
*Sam’s contractions have speed up and are now 3 minutes apart. He barley has anytime to recover once one contraction has ended. Rachel is coaching Sam through his contractions.*

RACHEL  
That’s it you’re doing really good. You’re a natural.

*Sam scoffs*

SAM  
Yeah right. But thank you.

 

RACHEL  
I can’t believe I’m coaching a man through childbirth.

SAM  
You and me both.

RACHEL  
So I gotta ask, how did you get into this mess?

SAM  
Me and my brother we’re trying to kill a witch who was killing men. I slipped up, got myself exposed and before I knew it, I was puking my guts out every morning.

RACHEL  
So you’re okay with this?

SAM  
I wasn’t at first but now-

*Sam gets a contraction. He grits his teeth.*

I fricken hate this kid!

*Rachel smiles. She puts her hand on his back and rubs circles around it.*

RACHEL  
Ok you know the drill.

*They hear a gunshot. Sam lifts his head up.*

SAM  
DEAN!

*Dean yells out.*

DEAN  
I’m fine Sam. Ronald on the other hand didn’t make it. 

SAM  
Ronald, you stupid son of a bitch. 

*Sam grits his teeth and leans forward.*

Arrghh!!! Nghhh!!! God!!! 

RACHEL  
I know it hurts Sam.

SAM  
No. No. No. It’s coming.

RACHEL  
Yes I’m aware.

SAM  
No like now! 

RACHEL  
Like now? Now?

*Sam nods his head. Rachel acts fast and takes off Sam’s pants and throws his jacket over his legs.*

Yeah you are moving along very nicely. On your next contraction you’re going to push.

SAM  
Wait not without Dean. 

*Sam feels a contraction coming on.*

Oh God!

*Sam leans forward and groans in pain.*

RACHEL  
Push Sam. That’s it. 

*Sam pushes and lets out a low growl.*

SAM  
DEAN!!!

*Dean hears Sam and runs over to a pained Sam.*

DEAN  
Hey what’s wrong?

SAM  
I’m having a freaking baby!

DEAN  
Other than that!

RACHEL  
Sam is a little more than 10cm dilated.

DEAN  
English please!

RACHEL  
The baby is coming right now.

DEAN  
What? What do I do?

SAM  
Come here.

*Sam gestures for him to sit down next to him.*

I need you to be my brother and be here for me.

*Dean kneels next to him and grabs his hand.*

DEAN  
Ok. I’m here.

RACHEL  
Sam, when you have the urge to push just go for it, don’t fight it.

*Sam nods his head and breathes heavily. He then continues pushing. He squeezes Dean’s hand in the process. When the contraction ends his back flops back against the desk. Sweat pours down his face. Sam is beyond exhausted. Then they hear the phone ring.*

SAM  
Are you seriously gonna answer it?

DEAN  
I have to. If I don’t they’ll come bursting in. Keep pushing.

*Dean leaves Sam’s side and walks over to the phone to answer it.*

SAM  
Oh my God I can’t take this anymore.

RACHEL  
You’re doing really well, Sam.

*Rachel rubs his leg for assurance.*

The baby should be out pretty soon.

SAM  
How soon is soon?

*Dean walks over.*

DEAN  
Yeah how much more time we got?

RACHEL  
Within the hour.

DEAN  
Well we’re on sort of a time crunch. That was Agent Henrikson on the phone. He knows all about us and our criminal record. Apparently we’ve been part of his little project. He wants our heads and says he’ll be coming in guns blazing in an hour.

SAM  
What we do?

DEAN  
Pray that this kid comes out within the hour.

SCENE 12  
*A half hour has gone by and Sam is still pushing.*

RACHEL  
I can see the head Sam. A few more pushes.

SAM  
Thank God.

DEAN  
And just in time.

*Sam starts breathing heavy, gearing up for the next contraction. Dean is kneeling next to him gripping his hand. The contraction rips through him. Sam leans forward and starts to push. Letting out a loud moan while gritting his teeth.*

SAM  
Mhmmm it burns!

DEAN  
You’re okay Sam.

RACHEL  
I got the head and here comes the shoulders.

*Rachel grabs her jacket and lets the baby slip into. She gets a pair of scissors and cuts the umbilical cord. The baby starts crying.*

Say hello to your new baby boy.

*She lays the baby over Sam’s chest. Dean laughter turns into a soft cry.*

DEAN  
I can’t believe it. 

*Dean looks at Sam.*

You did so good Sam. 

*Dean looks at the baby with a smile.*

Hi Robert.

*Sam looks over to Dean and smiles, but his smiles quickly fades into a frown then a grimace.*

SAM  
I’m having another contraction.

*Dean grabs the baby off Sam’s chest.*

DEAN  
What? Why?

RACHEL  
Oh my God. You’re crowning again.

SAM  
T-Twins?!

DEAN  
Holy crap. I didn’t see this coming.

SAM  
How much time do we got?

DEAN  
Forget about the time Sam. Just focus on getting this second baby out.

SAM  
What if they come-

DEAN  
I’ll handle it.

*Dean looks at his watch they the FBI will be bargaining in less than 10 minutes.*

SCENE 13  
*5 minutes go by which leaves 5 remaining.*

RACHEL  
Okay I can see the head. Like two more pushes and you’ll be done. How are we on time?

DEAN  
Less than 5 minutes.

SAM  
Dean I don’t think I can.

DEAN  
Don’t worry about it Sammy. Keep going. You’re going to be fine.

SAM  
Not if they burst in here and see a pregnant guy giving birth.

*Sam gets a contraction.*

Why do I have to do this twice? Nghhh. Mhmhmm,

RACHEL  
Big push. We might be able to get the baby out on this push alone.

*Sam pushes letting out a very loud scream. His scream is accompanied by his new baby girl’s scream.*

You did it! She’s out.

SAM  
That’s it right? There’s no more?

*Rachel chuckles.*

RACHEL  
Not that I can see.

*Rachel cleans the baby and puts it on Sam’s chest. Dean smiles at Sam.*

DEAN  
Congratulations Sam.

SAM  
Thanks Dean.

RACHEL  
I don’t mean to cut out this family moment but didn’t you say the FBI should be busting in here soon.

SAM  
Yeah and what about the shapeshifter.

*Dean hands Rachel the baby girl.*

Where are you going?

DEAN  
I have a funny feeling I know where the shapeshifter is. Rachel you need to get Sam in the broom closet and be as quiet as you can. Then once you get him in there take the babies and head back to the vault.

SAM  
Wait what?

DEAN  
Once the FBI escorts you and the kids out go in the car garage. On the second level there’s a black 67 Chevy Impala. We’ll meet you there.

SAM  
Dean those are my kids. I’ve barely had them for five minutes. 

DEAN  
Hey this is what we’re doing! Go now!

*Rachel helps Sam up and get’s his clothes back on. Dean goes in the opposite direction holding a silver knife.Rachel gets Sam to the broom closet. Sam is holding his baby boy and Rachel is holding his baby girl.*

RACHEL  
Ok give me your son.

*Sam hesitates.*

You can trust me, Sam.

*Sam hands over his son.*

Thank you. You’ll see them soon. I promise.

*Rachel leaves the closet and heads towards the vault.*

SCENE 14  
*Time passes and Sam made a seat out of mop bucket. He’s biting his nails and trying to ignore how sore his body is after giving birth to twins. He then hears screams and what it seems like fighting jargon go on in front of the door. He holds his breath as the door opens to broom closet. Sam is relieved to see Dean, wearing a SWAT uniform, open the door dragging a SWAT member by his arms into the closet next to Sam. Dean closes the closet door.*

SAM  
What do you think you’re doing?

DEAN  
Hurry we don’t have much time, put on his clothes so we can get out of here.

SAM  
Are you out of your mind?

DEAN  
Quite possibly.

*Sam undresses the knocked out man and starts to put on his uniform.*

SAM  
Did you kill the shapeshifter?

DEAN  
Yeah, it was Sheryl. 

SAM  
Really? Nice catch.

DEAN  
That’s why I’m the better hunter.

SAM  
Yeah you wish.

*Sam puts his new shirt on.*

So what’s your intelligent plan on getting us out of here?

DEAN  
Well with these getups we can walk out the front door. No one will ever question us. You ready?

SAM  
Yeah lets go.

*Like Dean predicted, Sam and Dean ran past the other SWAT agents with ease and walked out the front door. Once Sam was no longer in eye line of the SWAT team or news media he collapsed with exhaustion. Running around after giving birth to twins is no easy task.*

DEAN  
Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Are you okay.

*Sam rips off his SWAT helmet.*

SAM  
I just need to rest. Just get me to the car.

*Dean puts Sam’s arm around Dean’s neck and guides him the rest of the way to the garage where their car was. Rachel is waiting there with twins in her hands. When she see’s them coming toward her she becomes concerned when she notices Sam’s pained face. She walks towards them.*

RACHEL  
Is he okay?

DEAN  
Yeah just open the back door.

*Rachel opens the back seat door and lets Dean glide Sam into the seat. Sam throws his head back in relief and sighs.*

SAM  
Finally.

RACHEL  
Here I think you might want these.

*Rachel hands over his babies and Sam holds them close to him. Sam looks up to Rachel.*

SAM  
Thank you, seriously, for everything. If there’s anyway we can repay you.

RACHEL  
I want visitation rights to those kids.

*Sam smiles.*

SAM  
Of course, but I was thinking about naming our girl after you.

RACHEL  
Oh no that’d be way too much.

SAM  
Without you, they would’ve never been born. 

*Dean gets in the driver seat.*

You really worked a miracle for us.

RACHEL  
Ok then, I’d be honored! Robert and Rachel, it has a nice ring to it.

DEAN  
I don’t mean to end this great moment but we gotta get out of here fast.

RACHEL  
Right. Stay safe.

DEAN  
You too.

*Rachel leans in and kisses Sam on the lips.*

RACHEL  
Bye Sam.

*Rachel walks away from the car. Sam smiles at the kiss.*

DEAN  
Hey dude.

SAM  
Yeah?

DEAN  
We’re totally screwed.

SAM  
Oh yeah.


End file.
